Hiroshi, Amu (浩裁判官)
Amu Hiroshi Amu is a Leaf Kunoichi. She is strong willed and courageous. She is a Genin in Prt 1 and a Special Chunin in Prt 2. She is a Hiroshi and has inherited the Curse. Background Amu was born on December 14, into the Hiroshi clan. Like her mother, Yume, she was born with the Hiroshi curse. Her father, Shigako, doesn't and resents his daughter for having it although he'd accepted her mother for it. Since Amu was a little girl, she'd yearned for her father's respect and acceptance, making it her goal to be a ninja like he'd been in his youth. This only annoyed her father further, with his beliefs that a woman should stay at home and care for the man and children. But Amu didn't loose hope, instead she became much more determined. She wanted to show her father that she could be much more than a housewife, she could be great like him. When Amu was five, her mother gave birth to a son. She later named him Haru, after Shigako's great grandfather. Amu at first didn't like having Haru around, because her father spent so much time with the baby boy. She was insanely jealous that a new baby had so much of her father's attention and she'd barely gotten any of it during her five years. It didn't help that the boy didn't seem to have inherited the curse, which only made her father more joyous. But her godfather, Uchiha Fugaku, calmed her about the situation and she soon grew to love little Haru, trying to teach him everything she knew. When Amu was eight, she was accepted into the Ninja Acadamy. She was very proud of herself, even though her father sneered at his child. She was placed in a class with Ikeda, Mizuki who she was already childhood friends with. Her other childhood friend- Kibono, Ame- was placed in Iruka's class. It was soon discovered though that Amu had very low chakra levels, even for a Hiroshi. This was quite a blow to the eight-year old but she was determined not to let it stop her from her dream. With her mother's encouragement, she trained hard with her stamina and strength, becoming more of a taijutsu user. She trained with Rock Lee, who quickly became a friend. However, soon a tragedy struck. One night after a village council meeting - as she was the clan's appointed secretary- her mother came home enraged. She left the house, promising Amu she'd be back later and that they would later leave the village. Amu later learned that her mother had ran to the Uchiha compound - she was very close to the Uchiha's, friends with Mikoto and Fugako who she'd appointed Amu's godparents. She'd been slaughtered with the other Uchiha's in the Uchiha Massacre. This devastated the little girl, who locked herself in her room for several days, just crying. At the funeral, a week later, she promised her deceased mother that she'd take care of Haru for her. She had her chin level with the ground when she left the cemetary, determined to move on from the tragedy. However, her father lost everything with his wife's murder. He drowned his sorrows in alcohol, becoming a savage drunk. His resentment for his daughter turned to hate and his love for his son turned into resentment. He blindly struck out at his children in his drunken rages. Amu, realizing her father had become abusive with them, took charge and protected her helpless brother as much as possible. Her determidation for becoming a ninja grew, but now the reason had changed. She no longer wanted to be like her beast of a father, but she wanted to be strong and protect her baby brother. After this, Amu was forced to grow up quickly. Personality Amu is quick witted and always has a sharp tounged retort. She appears tough and almost cocky because she'd so confident in herself. However, she has to restrain most of her emotions because of her Curse. So she is also very laid back and reserved. She has a motherly attitude, always wanting to help and take care of people. So she get's very protective of people close to her. She will fight to the death with anybody that threatens her friends and family's well-being. Amu tends to over-analyze things, which annoys a lot of people. She hates it when things don't go according to plan or when she's wrong about a situation. She resents lazy people and tends to be kind of mean to them. She believes that you have to take action to get places, saying; "Sitting on your ass get's you nowhere." She has a soft spot for people who've lost part of their family - excluding Uchiha Sasuke. She has an immense hate for Sasuke because he was the sole survivor of the Massacre. She believes it wasn't fair that he survived while her mother had been killed, as she wasn't even an Uchiha. Appearance Amu has auburn hair that she inherited from her father that she usually pulls up in a ponytail (a side pony in Prt1 and a high pony in Prt2) during a mission or training. When she isn't doing either, she let's her hair loose. She never cuts it any significant length, only trimming it when necessary, because she wants to have long hair like her mom. She has green eyes, like her mother, only a tad darker. Her eyes also turn Yin and Yang when the certain emotions trigger them. Amu has a thin and wiry figure from training so often. She has a nearly flat ass, which she dislikes and a C32 cup breasts. She has a fishnet fetish, wearing them in every outfit she can. She's 5'2" and 109.43 lbs in prt1 and 5'6" and 138.63 lbs in prt2. Abilities Amu is a Taijutsu user. She is as strong as Rock Lee, often pairing up with him to spar and learn with Gai-sensei. She also is good at genjutsu. However, her ninjutsu fails miserably as she strugles with her low chakra, barely even able to control it. Kekkei Genkai (Curse) The Yin&Yang curse is something that has always been with the Hiroshi's since they could remember. It was originally a kekke genkai of focused chakra in ones eyes to see anyone's emotions and use them against their opponent. However, at some point in life, it turned against the Hiroshi's. Now, the Yin&Yang curse affect's the users emotions. Whenever a certain feeling get's too high, it triggers a chakra enhancement in the body, which causes the eyes to change their colors. 'Darker' emotions (such as anger, passion, possessiveness, pessimism, weakness, etc) change the eyes to complete black with white pupils. - Yin part of curse 'Lighter' emotions (such as happiness, lust, optimism, strength, fear, etc) change the eyes to a compelte white with a black pupil. - Yang part of curse Those are the first stages. The second stage of the Yin&Yang curse is more rarely seen, but not unable to happen. During the second stage, the whole body is affect by the change, changing skin to black or white while the eyes become pits of white or black. During this stage, the chakra spikes dramatically, but it's not safe to stay in this condition, as the chakra is used up quite quickly and the curse will feed on your life force if you don't break out of the emotion that's controlling you. Most need patient coaxing to come out of this stage, unless one has a significantly strong mind. But if neither is available, the Hiroshi will eventually die. Also, with either the Yin or Yang side of the curse, whichever emotion that triggered the change, the person is lost to it completely. You need to be cautious of how long you use the first stage, because you can get forever stuck with the emotion your in, eyes forever Yin or Yang. However, it is quite easy to calm oneself from these simpler strong emotions, with a great deal of practice. Status Part I Amu graduated the Acadamy after failing the passing test twice. She was placed in a team with Ikeda, Mizuki and Kato, Keiji with Akimichi, Reezu as their sensei. The team was a good fit, as they got along fairly well. Amu was the strength, Keiji the mind, Mizuki the enthusiasm and Reezu the experience. Amu grew to really love her teammates, counting them as her second family. However, a week before the Chunin exam they were sent on their first B-rank mission. Reezu was sure her team could handle it and Amu was excited at the difficulty level. But later on in the mission, they were ambushed and severely hurt. Reezu fought off most of the bandits, keeping them at bay. Still, a few managed to get past her defense and attack the 12 year olds. Amu tried voilently to protect her friends with all she had. She recieved multiple injuries, along with her leg broken in three places. Later, she discovered that Keiji had been gutted to death protecting Mizuki. The mission had failed and Reezu took the children back to the Leaf. Keiji's funeral was a few days after, but Amu didn't attend. She locked herself in her little brother's room and cried. She went through a serious depression, not eating and taunting her father into hurting her. She'd lost one of her close friends and felt like she was no longer worthy to be alive because she hadn't been able to protect him. Reezu and Ame came to her house two weeks later, encouraging the girl to step up. They convinced her that it wasn't her fault and that killing herself like this was pathetic. This knocked Amu into her senses and she began to eat again. After this, Amu trained herself viciously almost seven hours a day if she could. She learned that Mizuki had resigned as a ninja and was learning on becoming a medic. This saddened her, but she accepted her friend's decision. One day while training, she met a Hatake, Kaname. Kaname seemed relieved that she didn't compare her to some Kana. They sparred together and ended up tying. Afterwards, they became friendly with the other. Later, it seemed that she, Kaname and Ame went on a mission together. Nobody knows what happened during that mission, but afterwards, the trio became exceptionally good friends. Part II (Coming soon.) Trivia * Amu's favourite foods include: Tonkatsu, Yaki Udon, Yaki Gyoza, Yakitori, Chicken Kaarage, Kistune Udon and Dashi, and Matcha Ice Cream. * Her least favourite foods are anything too sweet and miso ramen. * Amu loves to write, in fact if she wasn't a full-time ninja, she'd most likely be an author. Her current favourite serious is Jiraiya's Icha Icha novels. Reference http://leda-of-the-sky.deviantart.com/ Category:DRAFT